


Let's just talk

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: Hinata can't sleep because of the winter coldness, Kageyama who shivers from the other line tries his best to keep up with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 33





	Let's just talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hopeful day ,everyone! Thank you for clicking this story. Im sorry for the dry parts but I hope you enjoy this even at the slightest ❤️.
> 
> It's way too cold here and I was inspire to write this conversational fic. Anyway, thank you!~ 🙏

.

Winter has never been this cold especially when you're used of being consume by warm affection slash skinship like cuddles, holding hands, kisses and tight hugs by the person you are inlove with everytime you need it and probably ,the sun who brightens and warms everyone's day needs his own _sun_ too.

_10:09 PM_

Tobio.. :(((((

_10:11 PM_

What is it,Shoyo?

:((((((

Don't just send emojis.Tell me what's wrong,dumbass

I cant sleep, it's too cold....

I'm thinking of cuddling with Natsu but she's on Mom's room and we can't fit in one bed :((

Ah

  
Ah? Hinata can feel his eyebrow raise from the short two letter reply. 

That's it? I almost die because of shivering no matter how thick or layered my blankets are (much to his exaggeration). I want to move hoping to atleast do an activity to warm myself and just when I chose to talk to you, all you gotta say is "ah"? 

That's what Hinata thought at the moment.  
He doesn't want to sound like a demanding soon-to-be-toxic boyfriend but he cant help it, It's not his fault that Kageyama screams boyfriend material when its just the two of them and it awakens his needy side and feel frustrated when not return. He doesn't like it though. 

He is about to reply when he received a text again from the setter. 

_10:16 PM_

How about..we just keep talking until you feel sleepy?"

_Followed by another text_

..do you like that?

Hinata gasped. wait _wait wait, let me process that_

He reads the text again and eye the letters-the words one by one.   
He feels kind of warm for a moment and his heart beats faster. He guess Kageyama's words are that effective that coldness fights with it. 

They have been dating for atleast 2 months already and neither of them is used of the affection yet. it's always awkward dates (if you consider training, tournaments, eating and going home together as dates then they are dating), flirting(if Kageyama headlocking Hinata and the latter intentionally gets into Kageyama's nerves is flirting then they are absolutely flirting), conversations(there's no way they don't exchange insulting remarks, " _dumbass!_ " and " _bakageyama_ " sounds like I love you and I love you too implicitly)...in short, they just have no idea how relationships work but they manage to keep going, to let each other know that they stepped up their relationship from rivals to friends to a status they never knew will be applied between them one day. lovers.

_10:18 PM_

I'm okay with that.. But what about you? 

\---

He felt guilty, it must be tough for the Kageyama to act like this but he tries.

_10:18 PM_

Im okay with that too.

\---

Hinata sigh, he felt uncomfortable.. he doesn't know if it's because he is not used of this set up yet or because- he doesn't know.

Are you sure? Aren't you feeling sleepy yet?

_Damn, cant believe we're having this kind of conversation._

I can talk to you all night

_Ugh_   
_Mom, I'm dead._

_\---_

As he plop down on his bed like was shoot by a gun. But of course neither of them will admit the vulnerability, this is still a _match_.

You sound stupid.

What?? Well, you are, stupid. 

Can I call you now?

hold on!

Hinata inhales deeply, feeling the fresh air fill his lungs and exhales with misty clouds forming. he clears his throat then taps the keys again.

You can call now 

5 seconds or less, a phone call with a name "Tobio" appears on the screen.   
He picks it up and a slightly shivering voice greets him from the other line.

"Hello"   
Hinata flinched from the familiar voice, he softly smiles then face palm.

"we don't have to talk if you can't." He chuckles.

"What??" forcing the irritated tone

"You're shivering, idiot. Its hard to talk." A warm feeling visits his body because of the stupid-delicate conversation.

"I'm okay. What about-"

Hinata can tell he is struggling, breathing in and out heavily, then and now

..you? You sound fine..does this has something to do with your hair that looks like the su-" "Whoa whoa-" he giggles "stupid Kageyama."

"I heard you, dumbass. What do you want to talk about?" 

_Oh._

"Uhm- I don't know... You? What do you want to talk about?"   
"Volleyball? about our upcoming tourname-"

Hinata blinks from the sudden cut 

"Oi? Whats wrong?"  
"Is that fine with you? I'll think of another.."

Hinata can't count how many times he felt surprised because of the thoughtfulness. It is so foreign.

"Listen, Ka- _Tobio_.. You don't have to act all nice, you know. We can be ourselves." He softly said.

"You might get sick first, though" 

"What!?"

"Oh, idiots dont get sick" the tall man chuckles.  
Hinata can feel his blood boil but the sound of Kageyama's laugh tamed it.

"Whatever, you mean blueberry." 

"Eh? We talk about hair again, you human tangerine...." "Say what?" 

Their night is just full of weird, funny and stupid conversation mostly about Volleyball, tiny bit of their blossoming relationship and more volleyball.

"You snore too loud, you know" 

"..I do?"

"Hahahaha yeahhh. You better tone down that hobby" 

"Well, you actually move a lot." 

"Hey, I dont! It's because of your snoring!"

"Whatever"

"Don't whatever me. tch" 

"Hinata"

"What?" 

" _I love you.._ " 

~~A moment of silence, Matsukawa is up for the burial.~~

"Oi, u dead?"

"D-dont just say that out of the blue!" He can feel his cheeks reddened. "Okay. tch." 

Hinata sigh from relief then giggles. _fuck comforters and chimneys, Kageyama is enough._

They just ~~flirt~~ talk for the rest of the night. Exchanging resulting remarks ofcourse. They can't be act lovey dovey all the time cause that's just gonna embarrass the shit out of them.

  
_2:57 AM_

  
"Tobio?" 

"Hm?" 

"Thank you..." He can't cover the shyness though

"For what?" 

"For this. Duh." 

"I didn't do anything, idiot" Hinata lets out a deep sigh   
"For keeping up with me until 3 am" 

There's a silence until Kageyama finally speaks.

"Are you sleepy now?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Great. Sleep tight, idiot"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Nothing" he mumbled

"Say it, dumbass" 

"I said it's nothing." 

"Okay."   
10 seconds flew away.

"Goodnight, Shoyo" Kageyama assumed he is sleeping already. 

"I- _loveyoutoo._ "   
The raven-haired definitely froze from the other line. He is lying if he said it's because of the winter coldness cause it's certainly not. "Okay."

Hinata giggles. "Goodnight, Tobio" 

"Goodnight." 

After a minute, the phone call has not end yet..neither is talking though.

 _Why is the call not ending yet?_  
They both wonder. 

"Oi, Hinata" Kageyama called in irritated tone.

"What?" 

"End the call!"

"Why me?! You end it!" 

"No" "No"

They just keep glaring at each other over the phone until they finally get tired and surrender to sleep with soft smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making all the way here!  
> How I wish I have my own Tobio too LMAO kidding. Before I sulk on the corner, I just want to say Please stay safe and sane! Love y'all! ❤️
> 
> P.s sorry for my wrong words and grammatical errors, English is not my first language <3


End file.
